Catastros
Catastros is a powerful mystical horse and Zord. Many have tried in vain to tame the mightiest creature of them all, but Catastros is stronger than one hundred men, extremely fast, and no one was able to harness his fearsome power. Catastros fled into the forest during the great battle of good and evil, but before the seal was closed, evil reached up and dragged Catastros down to the lowest depths of the pit. Later, Koragg managed to tame the beast, and since then Catastros has remained loyal to the Knight Wolf. When Koragg grows and combines with Catastros, they form the Centaur Megazord or the upright Centaurus Wolf Megazord. However, Nick was once able to help Catastros, and as thanks to him, the stallion combined with the Mystic Phoenix and formed the Centaurus Phoenix Megazord. But after the battle was won, Catastros returned to his master, Koragg. After Koragg turned good and realized he was Leanbow, he and Catastros were able to form the Centaurus Wolf Megazord with good magic. After Leanbow became the Wolf Warrior, it is unknown if Catastros would continue to obey him, nor is it known if the pair can still transform. Centaurus Wolf Megazord When Titan size Koragg chants Uthe Mejor Ultimas, he combines with Catastros to form the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. Its main attacks are the Dark Magic Spell Seal and Dark Magic Strike. This combination proved to be more powerful than the five Mystic Titans, and Mystic Dragon. It also proved to be stronger than the Titan Megazord, however it was defeated when the Titan Megazord used its new Titans Attack. Another attack the Centaurus Wolf Megazord used on the Manticore Megazord was its Counter Attack. Now that Koragg is Leanbow again, the Centaurus Wolf Megazord is formed from good magic and can also use the Titan Megazord's Mystic Spell Seal attack. Centaur Megazord First combination of Koragg and Catastros, before they go to the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. This combination first appears in episode 2. Centaurus Phoenix Megazord See also: FireKaiser The Centaurus Phoenix Megazord is the Megazord form of the Mystic Phoenix and Catastros, combined. Its weapon is the fire staff. When Nick helped heal Catastros, and conquered his fear of the steed, he was rewarded by Catastros combining with the Mystic Phoenix to form the Centaurus Phoenix Megazord. This Megazord had tremendous fire powers and was able to defeat the Golem. However, after the battle was won, Catastros returned to Koragg. This Megazord was formed only once more, after the Red Ranger and the Gatekeeper combined their energies to gain temporary control of Catastros. The Centaurus Phoenix Megazord proved to be essential in defeating Morticon. Toys The Centaurus Wolf Megazord, a two pack set with a Koragg figure and Catastros, can only be bought as a Japanese release from its sentai counterpart sold as Wolkaiser. It was never rereleased in the Power Rangers Mystic Force toyline. Its retooled version, however, is available as the Phoenix Unizord. See also de: Catastros Category:Evil Zords Category:Mystic Force Category:Zords (Mystic Force) Category:Horse Zords Category:Purple Ranger Zords Category:Ungulate Zords Category:Sentient Zords Category:Extra Ranger Zords